


let the light in

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7 Speculation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: “Not a fan of the beard?” He asks and smiles at her squeal when he rubs it against her cheek.“Oliver Queen, I have enough bruises on my face already. I do not need to add beard burn to that.” She squeals and Oliver laughs.This is what he’s been waiting for, hoping for, praying for.His angel, back by his side, letting him stand in the glare of her light.a.k.a. after everything, Oliver and Felicity finally reunite. It's in far less than ideal circumstances but Oliver couldn't care less because he is finally back with his light.





	let the light in

**Author's Note:**

> 'Snapshots' is a series detailing missing or AU moments from Arrow so let me know any prompts you have in the comments or at my tumblr (girlsthatwewannakiss.tumblr.com)
> 
> This one is inspired by the newest promos and I wanted to do one more speculation before the new season actually starts. I'm so excited for season 7!!

Oliver stares down at his wife, not moving on the hospital bed.

The ARGUS hospital is cold and it’s certainly not where Oliver wanted to spend his first night away from prison but he is by Felicity’s side and that _is_ exactly where he wants to be.

He’s known for a while that Felicity has been trying her hardest to bring Diaz down but when William was taken right from under her nose, she snapped. She took out her own crusade on the man who had entirely ruined her life and luckily led ARGUS and the FBI right to him.

He’s never been prouder of or angrier at her.

Her chest rising up and down and the steady beeping of the machine she’s attached to is his only signal that she’s still breathing, otherwise, her stillness would terrify him. She’s never been a settled sleeper, Oliver recalls many a night where he woke up from an elbow to the side or a knee to the chest and he never begrudged her for any of it. Right now, he’d take twenty of her knees in his chest if that meant he could see her eyes open.

Last night was honestly one of the scariest moments of Oliver’s life. He’s been through a lot, but his wife and son have always felt like the saving grace at the end of all of that. For both of their lives to be so wholly on the line, right in front of Oliver as they fought to finally bring down the bastard who separated them, Oliver is sure he’s never felt so terrified.

He stares at the red lump on her temple where she was thrashed against something hard to knock her out. The bruises littering her pale arms where she was flung from henchman to henchman, their fingers grabbing too hard. The cut across her neck where the knife was held which stands out in a blood red against her alabaster skin. He knows she now has a matching gunshot wound to the one she took for Sara all those years ago in the opposite shoulder.

Oliver thinks back to how excited she had been to finally have a scar like one of theirs all that time ago and wonders briefly if she’ll ever get that sort of satisfaction out of a wound again. Probably, he then thinks.

His brave, brave girl.

He’s never been a religious person. Robert Queen was a man of strategy and pragmatism, there was no space for God in his business like mind and Ollie had been the same. Since the Gambit went down, Oliver’s seen too many horrors to believe in a higher power. Too many catastrophes to believe that he’s living out someone else’s plan.

The presence of the woman in the bed next to him, however, has always made him question that a little. He’s a little certain, deep down within himself, that Felicity is heaven sent. His guardian angel, in his ear, guiding him home every time. His guiding force, the one that lights his way. How a monster like himself has earned the love of such a remarkable woman, Oliver is certain can only be explained by divine intervention.

“Ol’ver?”

Speaking of divine intervention.

“Oh thank God.” Oliver sighs, breathing out a sigh of relief as Felicity fidgets a little, her eyes opening to reveal those blues that Oliver can so easily get lost in. “I’m here baby, I’m here.”

“What? Diaz… I… I don’t know…” She stutters looking around in shock and Oliver breathes deeply, rolling his chair a little closer and grasping her hand in both of his.

“It’s okay baby, it’s all over. We… you did it.” He tells her and Felicity smiles drowsily, looking over at him.

“You’re really here?” She asks and Oliver is hit by the realization that she’s been dreaming of this moment for as long as he has. Stupid brain and his stupid deals, he’s an idiot, and he knows that he never should have left her. He left her all alone with their son, abandoned in the middle of nowhere. What kind of husband is he?

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” He cries, the tears pouring down his cheeks as he clutches her hand to him, kissing her knuckles over and over again. “I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey. Ugh, ow…” She groans as she tries to move and Oliver looks up, the injuries only making him feel worse. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, guilt Arrow, I did this. I made the choice to go after Diaz. This is not on you.”

“But I left you, right after I promised I wouldn’t,” Oliver tells her and Felicity sighs, wincing as she moves into a better position. Her free hand comes up to stroke his face, frowning a little at the long beard that sits there. That definitely needs to go.

“And we will talk about that. Yes, I am mad and upset about it but it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. It doesn’t mean that I’m going anywhere. We’re partners, Oliver, in every sense of the word and that means that we stick together, no matter what.” She tells him and Oliver looks up at her, not quite able to believe the words that he’s hearing. He thought for sure he was going to be out on his ass, separated from the love of his life due to his own stupid decisions yet again but here this woman is, this incredible, wonderful woman, surprising him yet again.

“We’re each other’s strength.” He whispers softly. Her words from all those months ago.

“Look at that, you do listen to what I say.” She quips and Oliver laughs. A full-blown belly laugh with tears streaming down his face. It’s the first time he’s done anything more than quirk his lips in six months. He didn’t realize how much he’s missed it. “God, I’ve missed that sound.”

“I’ve missed you, so much. I love you so much, Felicity. You… you’re my everything, my always. I…” He stumbles on his words but she just smiles, shaking her head.

“Just kiss me, you big idiot.” She grins and he does too, happily leaning in to press his lips against hers for the first time in half a year. Like always, kissing Felicity feels like coming home. That familiar warmth spreads through him like her light is flooding into him, filling up the cracks in his heart and making him feel whole again.

Felicity sighs in contentment as they pull away and she smiles at him, her hand still slowly stroking his face.

The door suddenly slams open and Oliver jumps, immediately ready to throw himself in front of Felicity and he almost does until the interrupter speaks.

“Mama!”

William’s slightly larger than Oliver remembers form flies across the room and Felicity guffaws as she’s hit by 100 lbs of relieved teenager.

“Oh my sweet boy, shh, shh, it’s okay. I’m okay.” She immediately soothes, running her fingers through his hair and bowing her head to kiss it over and over.

“I was so scared. I thought I lost you too.” William whispers into her skin and Felicity squeezes him harder, shaking her head.

“I’m here baby, I’m not going anywhere.” She promises easily and she meets Oliver’s eyes over William’s head, the message clear that she’s talking to both of them. Her attention is soon diverted back to William and she clasps his face, pulling him away from her and checking his face for obvious injuries. “What happened? Did they hurt you? Are you okay? Baby, I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop them.”

“It’s okay. You were _so_ badass. They didn’t hurt me, they had Zoe as well. They just kept us in a room. Zoe was really scared but I think I helped calm her down.” William explains and Oliver smirks, more than a little aware of his son’s crush on his teammate’s daughter.

“Oh yeah? Did she thank you for your brave deeds?” Felicity teases and William flushes, rolling his eyes.

“Fliss! And here I was happy to see you.” He grumbles and Felicity laughs as he happily falls back into her hug.

“I love you, my brave boy.”

“I love you too.”

“Did you see who else is here bud?” Felicity asks, stroking William’s hair and Oliver takes in a deep breath as William turns his head to look at him.

“Dad?” He asks, eyes wide and Oliver smiles.

“Hey, buddy.” He greets and suddenly he’s the one with arms full of teenager as William throws himself towards him.

“I missed you so much! You’re here to stay right? Please tell me you don’t have to go back there.” William asks, looking up at him with his eyes so full of hope and Oliver smiles, glad that he can tell his son the truth.

“No buddy, I’m not going anywhere except home with you and Felicity,” Oliver tells him honestly and the smile that lights up William’s face is more than enough to almost make Oliver forgot all the nightmares they’ve just endured.

“Where is home though? Our apartment kind of got torn apart by those thugs.” William comments, looking between Oliver and Felicity. He sits back on the edge of the bed as Oliver reaches out to grab his wife’s hand. He swears that the feeling of her squeezing it in reassurance is the best thing he’s felt in months which, to be honest, isn’t really saying much.

“We’ll figure it out, buddy. I promise.” Oliver assures him and William looks at Felicity who smiles, reaching up with her free hand to adjust William’s hoodie.

“As long as we have each other, everything’s going to be fine.” She speaks and Oliver takes in a deep breath, just reveling in the feeling of being with his wife and son.

William fills him in on every science project, on every baseball game won. Their son makes Felicity cry when he tells her that he stuffed a picture of he and her under his hoodie when they took him because he didn’t want to leave it behind. Oliver stares amazed at the incredible bond between the two of them, grateful that at least one positive thing has come out of the entire ordeal. He winces a little at inside jokes between the two of them that he wasn’t around to understand but knows that it’s a privilege enough just to be back with them.

After what seems like hours but also not enough time at all, there’s a knock at the door and Rene appears, smiling at the scene of the three of them.

“Hey blondie, glad to see you’re awake.” He smiles and Felicity does too, cuddling closer under the arm that Oliver has placed around her shoulders during their chat.

“Thanks, Rene, how’s Zoe?” Felicity asks and William startles a little, looking towards Rene hopefully.

“She woke up around an hour ago. She wants to see you kid.” He tells William who looks towards Felicity hopefully.

“Go on baby, I’ll still be here.” She smiles and William grins, dropping close to kiss her cheek. He stops for a second and pulls Oliver into a tight hug before he races out of the room.

“Do I need to be worried about that boy of yours?” Rene asks and Oliver laughs, shaking his head.

“He’s thirteen, Rene.” Oliver replies and Rene merely raises an eyebrow.

“Exactly, he’s a teenager. I don’t like the idea of teenage boys near my baby.” The other vigilante growls and Felicity laughs, rolling her eyes.

“Will is nothing but a gentleman Rene, he just wants to make sure that Zoe’s okay.” She reminds him and Rene chuckles, looking over at Oliver.

“Overprotective, like father, like son, huh?” He smirks and Oliver rolls his eyes, turning to kiss the top of Felicity’s head nonetheless.

“Hey, my girl can hold her own.” He comments and even though the proud smile on Felicity’s face makes his stomach twist a little because he really doesn’t want her putting herself in more dangerous situations, he can’t help but be proud of what she’s done for them all.

“That she can, hoss. Imma go check your boy is being respectful but it’s good to see you, boss.” He smiles and Oliver does too.

“Thanks, Rene, I’m glad to see you too.” He nods and the man smiles before closing the door behind him.

“I’m not ready to deal with first dates. Ugh, we have a teenager.” Felicity groans, burying her face in Oliver’s chest and Oliver laughs because if the worst foe he has to face is his son’s impending love life, he thinks he could do it a million times over with a teenage rebellion phase to match his own.

He tells Felicity as much and she laughs, her eyes lighting up with that familiar glow that reassures Oliver’s that _yes,_ everything’s going to be just fine.

“Speaking of dates…” She comments and he frowns, looking down at her. Her hand comes up to his face again, stroking against his beard. “This needs to go. Soon.”

“Not a fan of the beard?” He asks and smiles at her squeal when he rubs it against her cheek.

“Oliver Queen, I have enough bruises on my face already. I do not need to add beard burn to that.” She squeals and Oliver laughs.

This is what he’s been waiting for, hoping for, praying for.

His angel, back by his side, letting him stand in the glare of her light.


End file.
